


Hidden Facets of Fate

by Merfilly



Series: Future in Peril [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots arrive in Cybertronian space, and a threat is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Facets of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Many liberties taken with various things of various canons. Also, while this is inspired by Patronus and related bits, please understand that Femme4Jack might go in an entirely different direction. Think of this as one POSSIBLE future.

Scattorshot was in full fight mode before his processors were even able to confirm the location as he and Sky Lynx passed back into normal space. The strafing laser fire aimed his way was returned at half-power, shields sluggishly coming into full combat preparation as he did. He was thankful he'd been in the lead, as his plating was far more protected than Sky Lynx's.

Twisting into defensive maneuvers, he utilized his main battery of guns, while Warpath and Cliffjumper proved their aim with the lesser weaponry. Sky Lynx added his firepower to the fray, sticking tight to Scattorshot as they evaded the unplanned battle.

"How did they know?" was a question asked within both vessels, as Megatron had entrusted the clear coordinates only to the link he shared with Prime, at great effort for himself to span the distance separating their worlds. The need to know burned inside Optimus Prime and his fellow commander, but would have to wait to be answered. For now, the two ship-formers fought to get breathing room, to find a way to their homeworld, while Optimus Prime faced a murky, unknown danger of his own.

Confidence in the odds had quickly come once Scattorshot reported the engaging ships were mere drones, but Optimus was plagued by doubts beyond that. How could he and his squads hope to beat off the distant fleet? What if Cybertron had already fallen? His brother's hold on him was there, but flecked through by the primal hatred and rage that had colored their personal combats. What if Megatron had decided to subjugate their race through an alliance with the enemy?

His thoughts spun in darkening circles, until his HUD gave him a brief warning against an energy surge near his spark, as the Matrix flared harsh and hot inside his chest. The pain of it connecting fully, intimately, to his systems, seeking control over him, drove him to a knee.

"Prime!" First Aid moved to get to him, not able to truly crew any system for Scattorshot with so many better warriors on hand. Jazz pulsed awareness and anchorage down their link, not able to leave the telemetry station as he gathered any and all data for future use.

Optimus drew on the vorn of vorns' worth of experiences he held within to strengthen his own systems, pushing back against the sudden insurrection within himself. He caught the fierce need to protect, to fight, on such a base level that it was almost like…

…almost like communing directly with the AllSpark.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron's voice roared in defiance, echoed by a cry of anguish in the secured chamber down the hall. "PRIME!"

The Lord High Protector ignored the processor-fried prisoner he was keeping, going from his chambers to the outer balcony and transforming before Scion could even appear to question the shout. All Scion saw was the afterburners of Megatron's sleek fighting form dwindling upward as the war-mech went to assist his brother.

`~`~`~`~`

Sky Lynx snarled and gave warning of the incoming mech, but nanokliks after he shared it, the mech was making it perfectly clear that he was an ally. Ultra Magnus's spark twisted as he was shown the very recognizable Protector viciously destroying the drones that had evaded them so far. With three able fighters, and the assistance of the crews, it did not take long to clear the path to Cybertron… and Megatron was taking up a predatory position near Scattorshot.

"Easy, Bit, he's our ally... no more fighting him or the past." Kup's hand was on Ultra Magnus's shoulder, the words said low and quiet, to ease the former provincial arbitrator's tension.

"As much firepower as a full ship-former, and you expect me to calm down while he hovers over 'Shot like that? With Prime on board?" Magnus managed to grind out.

"I do… because our Prime expects it," Kup reminded.

"Sometimes our Prime demands too much," Ultra Magnus answered that, but with less sting in his words, getting his anger under control so he would not disappoint Kup.

`~`~`~`~`

::Brother?:: It was a demand, snarled on a private frequency. If not answered, Optimus had little doubt Megatron would claw his way inside the ship-former to learn why.

::I am in control.:: The words told that there had been some doubt in that at first.

::But?:: That was equally demanding, but edged with concern that was possessive more than not.

::The Matrix…:: Optimus was still confused why it had felt like the device was attacking him, his very sense of self.

There was a low laugh that rippled from the Lord High Protector on that note. ::Ahh, that is not surprising.::

Optimus Prime considered that tone, sly and low, full of hidden secrets. ::What have you done, Megatron?::

::I cannot wait to show you, Optimus, just what I have done for us.:: With that, Megatron damped the link, and took on the forward position, guiding the Autobots home to their shared homeworld.

`~`~`~`~`

Far from the fight in space, and still some distance from the world that would see its destruction with the incoming fleet, four sleek fighters streaked into a waiting maw.

~My creations~

The ripple of possession, of domination, shuddered through every frequency the fliers possessed, forcing them to their root forms on the craggy tunnel floor. At the core of this planetoid, a primal force of the universe existed. During the war, that force had done all it could to heighten the destructive nature of its first adherent. A Fallen Prime had such power, and yet had been so blind to being no more than a tool. Now, the force had taken four essences of that world, corrupting them where they had lain hidden until used to create these warriors.

The primal force, called Entropy, or Destruction, reached upward through the tunnels, and grasped each of the four.

~Let me improve you, so that you will prevail~

Transformation was a painless process, normally. Forced reformats, on the other hand, as all the data of billions of years of observing the Fallen's forces was collated into one overlay on the four, created audial-shattering screams from the chosen warriors.

Such sounds were joy to the force that hungered to extinguish all creations of its nemesis.


End file.
